Jilbab oh Jilbab
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Elo sendiri gimana, Nar? Apa alasan elo berjilbab?" tanya Sakura. "Gue? Gue nggak usah aja, ya. Cukup gue sama Allah saja yang tahu." "Nggak bisa gitu dong, Nar. Itu nggak fair namanya. Kita semua kan udah buka kartu, masak elo masih nyimpen kartu truf elo." Ujar Ino tak terima. "Mending nggak usah dech. Nggak ada yang menarik, kok. Kalian ntar nyesel dengernya lho." Ujar Naruto
Jilbab Instan

Jilbab oh Jilbab

Summary : "Elo sendiri gimana, Nar? Apa alasan elo berjilbab?" tanya Sakura. "Gue? Gue nggak usah aja, ya. Cukup gue sama Allah saja yang tahu." "Nggak bisa gitu dong, Nar. Itu nggak fair namanya. Kita semua kan udah buka kartu, masak elo masih nyimpen kartu truf elo." Ujar Ino tak terima. "Mending nggak usah dech. Nggak ada yang menarik, kok. Kalian ntar nyesel dengernya lho." Ujar Naruto bersikukuh. Fic Islami. FemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Spiritual

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : -

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter one**

Di sebuah emperan mushola sekolah, tampak segerombolan remaja putri berseragam putih abu-abu sedang duduk-duduk. Mereka tengah asyik ngobrol ngalor ngidul. Macam-macam yang mereka omongin, dari PR yang menggunung, teman sekelas yang nyebelin, sampai gosip yang lagi hot ehem maksudnya tren remaja di sekolah. Sesekali terdengar suara, 'Ha..ha..ha...' atau 'Hi hi hi..' riuh rendah, jika ada sesuatu yang mereka anggap lucu. Gumaman seperti 'Oh, ya?' atau 'Masa sih?' kadang juga ikut terdengar.

Di antara remaja putri yang semuanya berjilbab itu, ada yang berwajah muram. Sejak tadi, ia hanya diam dan sesekali menimpali dengan senyum enggan di wajah cantiknya. Dia lebih sering termenung dan tatapan matanya seperti orang linglung. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas panjang, seolah hendak mengusir beban berat yang dipikulnya.

"Elo kenapa, Sak? Dari tadi murung terus." Tanya cewek yang paling centil diantara mereka, yang bernama Ino.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sak itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, agar tak ada yang melihat iris matanya yang tadinya jernih kini mendung. Ia menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat mencegah isakan keluar dari bibirnya. Sungguh saat ini bibirnya sudah bergetar ingin menyuarakan suara lengkingan tangis nan cempreng yang membahana. Tapi, ia malu. Masak udah gedhe masih cengeng.

"Elo ada masalah? Cerita dong ama kita. Siapa tahu kita bisa bantu" bujuk temannya yang beriris lavender.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, menahan tangis. "Kayaknya mulai besok, gue berhenti berjilbab." Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Hahh!" pekik semua temannya kompak, bak paduan suara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino mewakili teman-temannya.

"Gue… gue nggak tahan lagi. Gue berasa jadi orang munafik."

"Lah, kok bisa." Cetus Hinata bingung.

"Sebenarnya alasan gue berjilbab itu karena gue ingin dinotice sama Utakata, senior kita di Rohis. Tapi, Kak Utakatanya malah keluar dari Rohis dan sekarang pacaran ama teman sekelasnya. Gue jadi kehilangan motivasi sekarang."

"Gue juga Sak." Cetus Ino. Wajahnya tampak sayu. "Akhir-akhir ini, gue juga merasa gerah dengan jilbab gue. Sejak berjilbab, kebebasan gue seperti dirampas. Pergaulan gue jadi terbatas cuman sekolah, rumah, dan masjid. BETE kan?" keluh Ino ikut buka suara. "Makanya itu, minggu depan, gue juga mau lepas jilbab kayak elo. Gue mau jadi Ino yang dulu, yang modis dan gaul."

"Emang kenapa dulu elo berjilbab, No? Modus buat PDKT sama salah satu senior kita di Rohis juga?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu. Ia enggan berkomentar dengan niat temannya itu. Bukannya ranahnya, Bro/Sis.

"Ngikutin idola gue, Marshanda. Tahu, kan doski? Berhubung dia sekarang udah lepas jilbab, gue jadi ..."

"..punya pembenaran untuk melepas jilbab," potong Naruto terdengar agak sinis.

"Ya nggak gitu juga sich. Sekarang idola gue bukan lagi Marshanda, melainkan Cinta Laura. Dia itu udahlah cantik, popular, bersuara emas, berotak pula. Multitalenta dech pokoknya. Meski nggak pakai jilbab, ia masih bisa taat kok sama agamanya." Bela Ino.

"Tahu darimana? Emang elo stalkernya sampai tahu ia sholat apa enggak? Rutin apa bolong-bolong?" cetus Naruto.

"Ya, enggaklah. Gue mana punya modal. Gue tahunya dari media."

"Aduch, Say. Hari gini masih percaya media? Huh, itu menggelikan. Udah nggak jamannya lagi percaya ama media, apalagi media gosip. Lebih banyak boongnya daripada benernya." Cemooh Naruto.

"Naruto bener, No. Gue pernah lihat artis yang di depan kameranya kesannya itu baik, kalem, dan dermawan. Padahal aslinya mulutnya nyinyir banget. Mana songong pula. Itu belum dilist dari kegiatan malamnya. Hadeuh, dijamin nyesel dech ngidolain mereka." Tutur Sakura penuh semangat, lupa dengan kegalauannya.

"Terserah gue dong. Elo tuh ikut campur aja. Keputusan gue udah bulat. Minggu depan gue keluar dari Rohis dan gue nggak mau lagi berjilbab. Toh, gue bisa kok taat tanpa harus berjilbab. Yang penting kan isinya bukan kemasannya." Kata Ino bersikukuh.

"Elo, Hin? Elo juga mau lepas jilbab kayak mereka berdua?" tanya Naruto pada temannya yang paling pendiam.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku nggak berani. Ayahku pasti membunuhku kalau aku ketahuan tak berjilbab." Ujarnya lirih terdengar getir.

"Elo dipaksa berjilbab, Hin?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Iya. Ayahku dari keluarga santri. Karena itu, mereka sangat ketat dalam urusan agama. Mereka memaksaku berjilbab dengan alasan itu perintah agama. Titik nggak pakai koma. Aku nggak berani melawan mereka, meski berjilbab bukan kemauanku." Jelas Hinata.

"Oh, gitu. Sekarang gue ngerti. Pantas aja elo pinter agama. Udah dari sononya ya?" kata Ino antara kagum dan iba. Kagum dengan kepiawaian Hinata baca al qur'an dan iba dengan metode didikan sang ayah yang penuh paksaan.

"Elo sendiri gimana, Nar? Apa alasan elo berjilbab?" tanya Sakura

"Gue? Gue nggak usah aja, ya. Cukup gue sama Allah saja yang tahu."

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, Nar. Itu nggak fair namanya. Kita semua kan udah buka kartu, masak elo masih nyimpen kartu truf elo." Ujar Ino tak terima.

"Mending nggak usah dech. Nggak ada yang menarik, kok." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Elo malah bikin gue makin penasaran aja." Kata Ino.

"Iya, sama. Gue juga." kata Sakura. "Elo gimana, Hin? Penasaran juga kan?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Hinata.

"Hadeuh, mending jangan dech! Kalian ntar nyesel dengernya lho." Ujar Naruto bersikukuh.

"Nyesel enggaknya biar kami putuskan nanti. Sekarang yang penting elo cerita dulu." Ujar Ino tak mau kalah

"Gue heran. Kalian kenapa sih? Kok kelihatannya maksa ingin tahu."

"Habisnya elo kan misterius, salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban di sekolah ini." Kata Sakura jujur.

"Huh! Apaan tuch?" pekik Naruto kaget.

"Waktu SMP dulu, elo kan preman. Gaya sehari-hari loe punker abis. Bicara loe kotor. Hobi loe malak orang lewat. Eh, tiba-tiba di SMU elo berubah drastis. Elo berjilbab. Belajar ngaji pula. Kita kan jadi heran. Apa sih alasannya? Elo dapat wangsit atau mengalami peristiwa gaib yang menggetarkan jiwa? Bagi-bagi dong ceritanya! Siapa tahu dengan begitu, kita termotivasi lagi untuk berjilbab." Jelas Sakura.

Naruto nyengir gaje, teringat masa-masa jahiliahnya. Dulu, ia emang nakal, pakai banget. Yang diceritain Sakura tadi sih baru seperempat dari kenakalannya. "Gue nggak ada cerita begitu kok. Gue nggak ketiban wangsit ataupun mengalami peristiwa gaib."

"Lalu?" ujar Hinata, Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Sebenarnya.."

"Ya..?"

"Gue berjilbab karena.."

"Iya?" (Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino)

"..karena gue salah pesan no seragam."

"Haahh? Salah pesan?" (Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata)

"Iya, jadi begini ceritanya. Waktu daftar ulang dulu, sebenarnya gue agak pusing. Gue abis demam tinggi selama seminggu. Karena itu, gue asal tulis di formulir pemesanan seragam yang dibagikan sekolah. Gue nggak tahu kalau yang gue pesan bukan seragam biasa, melainkan seragam untuk yang berjilbab. Gue nyadarnya telat. Pas mau berangkat sekolah, gue baru tahu bentuk seragam gue."

"Serius loe?" (Sakura)

"Suer, kesamber geledek kalau gue bohong."

"Kenapa elo nggak beli yang baru aja? Kan ortu loe tajir." tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Udah, tapi ditolak."

"Emang elo nggak punya simpanan sama sekali buat beli seragam yang baru?" tanya Ino masih antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Abis buat bayar ganti rugi komputer sekolah yang nggak sengaja gue rusakin plus mobil kepala sekolah yang remuk gara-gara gue seruduk pakai moge gue. Mana habis itu uang saku gue disunat sama nyokap pula. Hadeuh nasib-nasib. So, terpaksa dech gue pake baju karung beras ini, daripada nggak sekolah sama sekali."

"Dan sekarang elo udah enjoy berjilbab?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Ya enggak juga. Gue masih merasa gerah, panas dan nggak nyaman, terutama saat matahari sedang terik, sama kayak pertama kali gue berjilbab. Apalagi elo tahu sendiri, gue ke sekolah naik sepeda. Bener-bener penderitaan lahir batin dech. Tapi, yah itu gue betah-betahin. Gue nyaman-nyamanin." Tutur Naruto jujur.

Ia membuka tas sekolahnya, memperlihatkan isinya pada teman-temannya. "Gue harus selalu membawa alat tempur ini begitu kaki gue keluar dari rumah. Nih, lihat! Ada bedak bayi, roll on, splash cologn, tisu basah, terus terakhir facial foam. Ini yang bikin gue betah berjilbab seharian penuh. Terus biar gue nyaman bersepeda, rok seragam gue, gue modifikasi seperti ini." kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan resleting diantara lipatan roknya. "Kalau ditarik ke atas, rok gue berubah jadi celana panjang,"

"Uwach, gila loe. Elo prepare banget." Puji Sakura takjub.

"Harus dong. Gue kan nggak mau jadi pisang goreng dengan baju ini. Makanya itu gue mikir gimana caranya biarpun berjilbab, gue tetap nyaman."

"Terus apa motivasi elo masuk Rohis?"

"Err, itu gue…gue.." Naruto ragu-ragu membuka aibnya yang ia simpan selama ini. "…dipaksa ama ketua kelas gue. Ia bilang, 'Elo kan satu-satunya yang berjilbab di kelas ini. Jadi, elo gua angkat jadi seksi agama. Dan sebagai seksi agama, elo mesti masuk rohis.' Gitu ceritanya." Lanjutnya.

"Ya elah gitu doang. Itu mah cemen. Elo kan bisa pura-pura jadi anggota terus keluar di tengah jalan. Tapi, kenapa elo betah di Rohis? Rajin ngikutin kegiatannya pula. Jangan-jangan ada yang elo taksir, ya?" goda Ino.

"Kagaklah. Gue mana mikir yang kayak gituan. Gue kan masih di bawah umur. Belum waktunya" Bela Naruto yang bikin teman-temannya sweatdrop. '16 tahun kok masih di bawah umur. Terus gedhenya umur berapa?' pikir mereka kompak.

"Lalu, apa alasannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Titik balik gue dimulai, ketika gue dimarahin nyokap ama bokap gara-gara ada laporan dari sekolah. Itu tuch tentang insiden gue nubruk taman bunga plus senior kita yang berjaga di sana. Terus gue pandangin ortu gue dengan seksama. Saat itulah, gue baru nyadar kalau mereka mulai menua. Ada keriput di sana-sini dan sedikit uban menghiasi rambut nyokap dan bokap." Naruto berhenti bercerita karena merasa haus. Ia mengambil air mineral yang selalu ia simpan dalam tas, dan meneguknya beberapa tegukan.

"Terus?" (Sakura)

"Terus gue mikir, 'Ortu gue sekarang udah tua, mungkin sebentar lagi meninggal. Terus siapa dong yang doain mereka kalau gue nggak bisa ngaji? Masak tetangga. Nggak mungkin, kan? Belum tentu juga mereka ingat doain ortunya masing-masing.' Selain itu, gue juga mikir…"

"Mikir apa?" (Ino)

"Gue kan sekarang udah berjilbab, masak ngaji aja belepotan. Sholatnya bolong-bolong kayak saringan. Kalau ditanya masalah agama langsung gagap keringatan. Malu dong gue. Makanya itu gue ngaji. Biar gue bisa doain ortu gue kalau mereka udah meninggal nanti. Dan juga biar matching ama jilbab gue." Jelas Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat sendu, dipenuhi rasa sesal akan kenakalan-kenakalannya di masa silam.

"Gue mau berubah Ra, No, Hin. Gue mau jadi orang yang lebih baik, minimal demi bokap nyokap yang udah sayang banget sama gue. Jilbab ini berjasa besar untuk perubahan gue yang sekarang." kata Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat masa-masa penuh perjuangan saat ia belajar berjilbab.

"Gue pernah ingin nyontek saat ulangan. Tangan gue udah mau buka contekan gue, tapi keserimpet ama jilbab gue. Gua pandangin terus jilbab gue. Gue mikir, 'Lah, elo kan dah berjilbab masak nyontek,' Langsung contekannya gue robek. Terus, gue ngerjain ulangan gue sendiri, meski hasilnya jelek. Habis itu gue jadi rajin belajar hingga gue bisa dapat nilai bagus tanpa curang. Berkat siapa? Berkat jilbab ini. Di lain waktu, gue pernah mau malak orang lewat waktu dompet gue kering kerontang. Lagi-lagi jilbab ini nyegah gue buat malak. Masak berjilbab jadi tukang palak. Dan masih banyak lagi." Kata Naruto panjang lebar. Ia memamerkan senyumannya yang secerah mentari.

Naruto memegang kain kerudung warna putih yang menutupi kepala. "Gue nggak bisa komentar tentang statemen elo 'Isi lebih baik dari kemasan' atau menjilbabi hati lebih baik daripada fisik. Itu bukan ranah gue. Yang gue tahu, jilbab ini berjasa besar menuntun gue jadi seorang Muslimah yang lebih taat, berprestasi, dan bermanfaat. Dan, itu membuat ortu gue bahagia banget, begitu juga dengan gue." Lanjutnya.

"Gue tahu perubahan gue belum sempurna. Gue baru bisa baca surat-surat pendek, belum bisa ngerjain sholat-sholat sunnah, dan gue masih belum ikhlas lahir batin berjilbab. Tapi, gue belajar untuk ikhlas. Gue belajar memantaskan diri dengan jilbab gue." Lanjutnya. "Sekarang terserah elo, mau tetap berjilbab atau tidak. Gue nggak akan maksa." Pungkasnya. "Well, udah sore, nih. Gue pulang dulu ya. Ntar nyokap nyariin. Ijinnya kan cuman sampai jam 4. Assalammua'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam." Balas teman-temannya kompak.

"Elo jadi lepas jilbab, Ra?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol lengannya.

"Enggak ah, malu ama Naruto. Dia yang terkenal dengan segala sifat buruknya aja bisa isitiqomah berjilbab, masak gue nggak?" (Sakura)

"Well, elo benar. Gue juga malu. Naruto yang gue tahu huruf hijaiyyah aja nggak hapal. Belajar iqro' 1 saja sampai 3 bulan, masak kita yang udah lancar baca al qur'an kalah?" balas Ino. "Elo, Hin."

"Sama aku juga malu. Dia yang wudhu aja nggak becus belajar ikhlas berjilbab, masak aku yang didik agama dari kecil ngeluh. Itu memalukan. Rasanya kayak ditonjok Mike Tyson berkali-kali."

Ketiganya menatap Naruto dengan sepedanya kagum hingga keduanya hilang di balik pagar yang berdiri kokoh. Setelah itu, ketiganya bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ketiganya rumahnya lumayan dekat dari sekolah, tinggal jalan kaki aja. Jadi, bukan masalah bagi mereka jika mereka pulang agak sore.

….******…

"Nguping pembicaraan orang itu tak baik, akhi." Tegur pria berambut merah bata tak beralis pada temannya yang berambut raven di depannya.

"Aku tidak nguping Gaara. Aku mau ke ruang sekret, tapi gadis-gadis itu menghalangi jalanku."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak minta ijin untuk lewat, malah asyik berdiri di sini, mendengarkan percakapan mereka sampai usai?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Dan, melewatkan percakapan menarik para jilbaber itu? Oh, itu sudah pasti tidak akan Sasuke lakukan. Betul bukan?" sindir temannya yang lain.

"Diam kau, Neji." Tukas Sasuke kesal. "Dan kau juga Gaara. Berhenti menertawaiku." Tambahnya sambil mendelik galak pada dua orang teman baiknya.

Sayangnya kedua temannya malah tertawa lepas mendengar permintaan atau perintah Sasuke. Hi hi hi… tawa mereka terdengar lepas, menyemarakkan samping halamann mushola yang mulai sepi karena ditinggal penghuninya.

"Tapi gadis bernama Naruto itu lucu juga. Masak ia berjilbab karena salah pesan no seragam. Hi hi hi… itu di luar dugaan. BTW, ia gadis yang dulu menubrukmu dengan sepedanya, hingga kau terjungkal dan memar-memar, kan Sasuke?"

"Dan dia juga gadis yang sama yang menangis meraung-raung dengan hebohnya, setelah melihat Sasuke melotot tajam padanya. Gara-gara ulahnya itu sekolah jadi gempar dan Sasuke mendapat julukan the dead king. Oh, itu peristiwa yang so sweat, tak akan terlupakan." Lanjut Neji sambil mengikik geli.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke malas menanggapi.

"Dia bener-benar gadis yang menarik, ya." ujar Gaara beropini.

"Aku tak yakin kau masih berpendapat seperti itu kalau kau jadi korbannya." Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"Korban gimana?" (Gaara)

"Korban kejahilannya."

"Emang apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu? Maksudku, yang selain peristiwa ditubruk dengan sepeda itu?" (Gaara)

"Banyak sekali. Dan aku malas melistnya." Kata Sasuke enggan.

Gaara dan Neji saling berpandangan, bingung. Sepertinya, Sasuke memiliki banyak kisah menarik dengan Naruto. Ah, seandainya mereka tahu, mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati menulisnya dan membukukannya, agar mereka bisa terbahak-bahak bersama usai membacanya.

"Setidaknya ia tidak pecicilan dan ganjen. Aku paling malas sama makhluk jenis itu." Komentar Gaara merujuk pada jilbaber genit yang ada di Rohis.

"Ya, dia memang nggak ganjen, cuman ndablek. Pusing aku kalau ngadepin dia." Gerutu Sasuke.

Hi hi hi.. lagi-lagi Gaara dan Neji tertawa geli, antara iba dan lega. Iba dengan nasib malang Sasuke yang dapat murid dedelnya minta ampun, seperti Naruto. Dan, lega karena bukan mereka yang ditunjuk ngajar Naruto. Kalau tidak? Habis kurus kering mereka hanya gara-gara Naruto.

Naruto itu susah banget diajarinya. Hampir semua pengurus Rohis angkat tangan ngajar dia termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke sudah hampir nyerah tengah jalan. Sepertinya, ini orang nggak bakalan bisa ngaji, meski ia jungkir balik sekalipun. Susahnya minta ampun.

Sasuke berkali-kali nyaris meledak gara-gara Naruto. Padahal dia kan terkenal paling kalem, emotion less, dan tidak mudah marah diantara para pengurus Rohis. Tapi, semua itu tak ada artinya di depan Naruto. Naruto benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

Waktu Sasuke mengomentari kebodohan Naruto, "Kau tuh kenapa sih nggak bisa-bisa juga? Ngajinya yang konsen, dong. Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu lho, dan kau masih belum bisa membedakan huruf hijaiyah. Anak TK saja sudah hafal, masak kamu yang udah SMA kalah." Ujar Sasuke terdengar ketus.

Naruto dengan santainya bilang eh ia dengan santainya bilang, "Buset dah. Gitu aja ngamuk. Baru ngajar tiga minggu belum setahun. Gitu aja dah ngomel. Lagian, Kak, kalau gue ini pinter ngaji, gue nggak bakalan ada di sini. Harusnya kakak tuh bersyukur punya murid kayak gue, ngajar dari dasarnya. Jadi, kakak dapat pahala lebih banyak."

"Grembelll grembelll…" gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Daripada kakak marah-marah tidak jelas kayak gitu, lebih baik kakak menghadap kamera dan lambaikan tangan kakak. Selesai."

"K-KAU!" raung Sasuke tak terima. Saking marahnya, ia sampai gagap. Sasuke merasa terhina. Secara tidak langsung, Naruto telah mencapnya gagal. Kurang ajar, kan?

"Cantik. Iya gue akui gue ini cantik, tapi biasa aja keles. Nggak perlu terpesona sampai melotot begitu."

"Grrr…" Geram Sasuke disertai delikan sadis. Tapi, ya itu Naruto yang super nggak peka, tak ambil pusing.

Uniknya, habis berantem hebat seperti itu, Naruto masih tetap datang ke mushola keesokannya. Ia tak pernah ngambek dan berhenti ngaji, meski sering dapat hadiah berupa delikan, gerutuan, dan yang tak pernah alpa teriakan frustasi Sasuke. Benar-benar cewek baddas, bermental baja. Itu mungkin sisi baiknya.

Sisi baiknya yang lain, ya itu dia nggak pecicilan. Dia nggak hobi mengirim kerlingan genit pada pengurus Rohis yang dianggap tampan seperti Utakata, Gaara, Neji, ataupun Sasuke. Dan, ia mungkin satu-satunya yunior di Rohis yang niatnya tulus untuk ngaji. Nggak kayak yang lain, yang cuman modus doang.

Dia tak pernah bertanya, "Siapa yang ngajar gue hari ini?" Dia oke-oke saja siapapun pengajarnya. Mau cakep, boleh. Mau jelek, nggak masalah. Mau yang lembut, hayuk. Mau yang galak, silahkan. Baginya, yang penting dia mau ngajarin dia ngaji. Paling ia nanya, "Hari ini, gue belajar apa?"

Cuman satu kejelekannya, ia itu ndablek dan dedel soal agama. Tapi, berkat kesabaran Sasuke yang termotivasi untuk membuat Naruto bisa, gadis itu perlahan-lahan mulai bisa ngaji. Setidaknya, ia sudah bisa khatam Iqro' 1 dalam waktu 10 bulan. Dan, ia bisa menghafal 3 surat pendek sebagai amalan untuk sholat. Itu kemajuan kan? Ya, mereka pikir itu kemajuan untuk seorang Naruto yang 'Itu' jadi Naruto yang lebih baik.

THE END

13


End file.
